Thin Ice
by chuuiii chiki
Summary: One shot. YahiroxMegumi.Why do we always realize the significance of that person in the end. A prequel to "The Reunion"


Chuuii chiki: I don't own any of the characters form special a…

However if I could get one…

Hmm….

That would be…

TADASHI-KUN!!!!

^_^

Hope you'll like it.

* * *

Thin Ice

* * *

Humans are idiots. Absolutely idiots!!

They keep doing the same mistakes no matter how many times you tell them not to. They still do it even if they know what will be the outcome.

They still do it.

Even if it hurts them…

Even if it kills them..

They won't listen…

And that makes me a human…

Because I am an idiot…

I never learn...

Why?

"_Please go out with me again…"_

"If I didn't do it… this would have never happened!!" I screamed as I frantically ran towards that white door. It was my life in there. Every seconds count. I have to see her. I have to hold her. This is my entire fault.

I have never changed. I am still that same person Akira despised. I am still that selfish immature kid.

And for the second time around…

I did it again.

I made someone suffer pain.

The only person who tried to reach my cold heart after so long.

I felt my body tremble. Am I too late?

NO!! I cannot accept that!!

However, I felt something was wrong. I have never experienced this kind of sober in my whole life. This is nothing compared on what I felt when Akira and I parted ways. I have never thought I would feel like this towards her.

No…absolutely no.

I only planned to play with her…

But now…

I really don't understand myself…

If she will be gone…

I might as well…..follow her…

I gasped. I suddenly felt warm tears beginning to race down my cheeks. If I didn't do that… this would never happen to her!!!! I blamed myself as I slammed the door to get in.

"Yahiro…." Jun fiercely uttered. If words could kill, I am probably slashed into half now. " How dare you-" he was not able to finish his question when Ryuu's action stunned us all.

Because I was focused on her, I didn't notice that Ryuu was planning to attack me right that moment. He smacked me directly to my face. It was extremely intense that I was thrown straight to the wall. It was though his fist made a dent in my cheek.

"You Idiot!! How dare you show your face here!!" Ryuu growled. "You've got the nerve to see her? Checking if she's dead?! You have no right to see her after what you have done!! Get out before I could kill you!!"

"_Yahiro…please go out with me again" Megumi wrote in the sketch board I bought her. Her eyes sparkling like stars while her warm smile shines on me like the sun._

_Is it spring?_

_No…._

_It was winter…._

_Yet why am I feeling the tepid sun. My heart could feel the light she is sharing me._

_I stared at her. "I…I…I'm busy…" I lied. The truth is I am confused. I don't know what to respond._

"_How about on Saturday?" Megumi immediately wrote._

_I'd love to, "I cant…" I saw her eyes flickered with a tint of sadness. But it was only for a second. Then she started scribbling something on the board._

_Megumi beamed then flipped the board to me, "How about on Sunday?"_

_Why can't she just give up?! It would be easier for me to shut whatever she opened in my heart if we stop this right now. This is not even right to begin with. She doesn't deserve me. Why did I even let her get near me?_

_I was better off alone._

_I don't deserve to be happy._

_I don't have any right to have this feeling after all the things I have done._

_She is a wonderful person._

_And…_

_I don't deserve her._

_I walked towards her and grasp her shoulders. "WHY?!" I shouted. "Why do you want us to go out so badly?" I asked directly." Aren't you afraid of me? Did it even occur to you that I might just pretending to be nice to you?! I told you not to get your hopes up!! I am never going to change!!" I growled._

_I felt her tremble. Her eyes started to swell. Tears roll down on her face. However, she still looked like an angel._

_And I am the demon who made her cry. _

_I could not bear to look at her suffering face. " I'm sorry" I softly murmured as I let go of her._

_Then she started to note down a question again. "Do you hate me?" she asked._

_Hate…her…_

_No… _

_I don't…_

_I couldn't…_

_I don't hate her…_

_I hate myself…_

_I could not do anything good for her. And no matter how I think about it, I could never make her happy._

_I shook my head, "No"_

_Then suddenly she smiled. She erased the question and replaced it with another one. " I wont stop until you say that you had fun" she warmly grinned._

"_Really… then keep trying…" I teased her. Whenever I am around her, I felt the light me appears. As though I don't care what will happen. Even if I know playing with this game will leave one of us hurt._

_Her faced flushed because of what I said. " Then I'll meet you on Sunday!!!" she wrote and hurriedly ran away._

_But I didn't made it to Sunday._

_I didn't go to the park._

_Because…_

_I am totally confused I didn't know what to do._

_If I keep meeting her… she will surely…_

_Enter my heart…_

_Completely._

_I decided not to see her anymore. What we had is enough. And I really had fun. I am sure I will treasure that in my life forever._

_Until I received that call from Hikari._

"_YAHIRO!!! YOU"VE GOT TO SEE HER!! RYUU AND JUN WONT LET US TELL YOU BUT… I KNOW YOU HAVE THE RIGHT!!"Hikari shouted. I noticed how her voice trembled. She must be crying._

"_WHAT HAPPENED?" I anxiously asked._

"_MEGUMI-CHAN… MEGUMI-CHAN…."_

_Megumi? I felt my heart pound like hell. " What happened to her? DARN IT!! TELL ME!!" I furiously asked._

"_She's in the hospital…. She's in a coma…."_

_I gaped in shock._

_Megumi. Comatose. What happened?_

_I never bothered to put down the phone. After what I've heard. I don't care what they might do to me. _

_I have to see her._

_I have to…_

_Megumi…._

"Megumi…" I softly uttered. Seeing her in that bed. Sleeping. And the idea that no one knows when she will wake up just made my body shivered.

Ryuu hit me once more. It was a lot harder this time. "Look what you have done to her!! Don't you know she waited for you… she waited and waited…."

This time, my faced crushed on the floor. "She waited…."I gaped

"She didn't tell us about your date. She woke up so early." Jun interfered. There was anger in his voice." She went there and waited for you under the snow storm!!! She was there shivering in cold for SEVEN HOURS BUT YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP!!!" Jun cried.

I shook my head.

She waited for me…even if there was a snow storm.

"_I'll be waiting!!" she shouted with her own voice._

"Jun calm down…." Kei held him. " Yahiro… do you know how we found out that it was you she was waiting….."

I glanced at Kei. How? But no words came out of my mouth.

" Because while she was in the ambulance she kept saying your name until we got to the hospital"

"_Ya…Yahiro….Yahiro….might…s-still…c-come…I have to s-see him….Ya-hiro…I p-prepared….a….new s-song f-for…h-him…."_

Kei managed to calm Jun. "Look what you did…. If you don't like her….why do you keep toying with her!!! She 's been sleeping for a week….and….no one knows…when…" he started sobbing again.

I could still feel Ryuu's hit. My face must be completely swollen. But the pain inside me is erupting. It was nothing compared any kind of suffering I have felt.

I walked toward my sleeping angel. She is still beautiful.

I knelt beside her bed and held her soft hand. "I'm sorry…" I quivered as I burst into tears. "I'm sorry…It took me so long to get here."

Then I felt her hand moved. "Yahiro….." she whispered as she slowly opened her eyes. "You're….crying…."

"Megumi…" I squeezed her tightly "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm a fool a big idiot how could I-"

Megumi place her two fingers on top of my lips to shut me. " No… Yahiro… I am the one who should apologize. I keep troubling you." She shook her head. " I keep pushing myself to you eventhough…" she quivered. "I know you cannot easily erase Akira-chan to your heart. I just…wish… for once…. I could make you… laugh…."

"Megumi…."

"But don't worry… I've annoyed you for quite a while so….." Megumi smiled even though tears were gleaming in the corner of her eyes. " I'm sorry… for what Ryuu and Jun did.I promise....I am not going to caused you any more pain."

"That's enough!!" I shouted. I grasp her hand and pulled her against me. Then I pressed my lips on hers. I heard the entire S.A. gawked but that didn't move me. Her lips were enticing I have to control myself or Ryuu might definitely squash my bones.

"I love you," I honestly declared. "I'm an idiot. I wanted to protect you from me so badly that I've caused you this." Finally I figure out what I truly feel. "I am such a fool that it took me so long to realized how much you mean to me!! When I saw you… I felt like dying. Megumi…. I love you…. I love you so much I don't want to lose you…"

Then she shook her head down. She must be stunned on my straight confession. However I don't really mind. I have to let that out or I might regret it forever.

She stared at with her eyes asking if it is true.

I nodded. Yes, I'm in love with you. I uttered back through my eyes.

To my surprise, she hugged me tightly she almost crushed my bones. "Yahiro….I…."

"Yes?" I smiled back. However, I didn't understand why the S. A. suddenly ran backwards.

"Megumi…No!!" Jun screamed.

Then that happened.

I was confined in the hospital for two days because of what Megumi did.

She sang. Right behind my ear.

Nevertheless, I'm still glad.

Because now I have an excuse to be with her.

We are in the same room.

"Yahiro…" she whispered.

I looked at her. "Yes…"

She flipped the board ,"Are you happy now?" she asked.

Happy…

I smiled, "Absolutely."

The end.

* * *

.Chuuii chiki- thanks for reading…

Hope you enjoyed it.

I just cant get enough of Special A I have to write this down.

I love Yahiro and Megumi so much.

Hmmp…. Back to work… I have to finish my Nodame fic hope you'll read it also.

It's still not finish but I'm really working at it now.

^_^


End file.
